StarlightStarbright
by WELIKETOSLEEPANDDREAM
Summary: Harry has won! Now..he has to wait, because Draco has to come and watch the sunset with him..just a little..longer... CHARA!DEATH, SLASH (M/M NO SEX) MPREG, SAD (IDUNNO PROBABLY) -Hadrian I OWN THIS BITCH! (I don't own Harry Potter. JS.) RATED M CAUSE IM NOT TAKING ANY CHANCES.


_Just a short one-shot. Got Bored. In the hospital, you can't really do anything else... though the nurses kinda disapprove of my little slash addiction. Tee Hee :) - Hadrian_

**Author**: HADRIAN! of WELIKETOSLEEPANDDREAM used to be...eerrr..I forgot. Hahaha whoops.

**Warnings**: Slash, Mpreg, Major Character Deaths, Wizarding War, Grieving!Main character, funeral

**Summary**: Harry had won! He and his dominant lover, Draco Malfoy, were going to celebrate! Of course though, we all know Fate doesn't like this dynamic duo..

_It's over.._

Those two, nearly three, words echoed in his head. He was so glad.. The war was over. Harry had only offed Molding Bananer Undies about twenty minutes ago. But that was enough, because soon after, the poison hidden inside the Dark Mark killed all the Death Eaters. The King wanted to make sure his pawns went down with him.

Nobody wanted to die alone. It's a typical human flaw. No one wants to be lonely, so dying alone is all the more sadder.

_Ahh-_ Harry sighed. He wanted Draco.. _Where's my Dragon?_ Harry thought as he stumbled around the battle grounds. He was desperately glancing at all the fallen bodies, littering the ground like trash at a public park.

_Not that purebloods would know what that is_. Harry snorted. His breath was sort of labored now. He was glad that Draco was alive. He couldn't be dead, because Harry would've felt it.

_He'll find me.. I know he will. Sooner or later..So for now, let's just go watch the sunrise._ Harry smiled. He and Draco always watched the sunrise together.

_Draco better hurry up and find me..he's going to miss the sunrise.._ _**Nooo, no no, not for him. He'll come before it's too late. Draco wouldn't miss it.**__ He promised._

Yes, Draco promised, so it's okay. Harry sat down on ruin of Hogwarts. By all the purple he would assume it used to be the proud and intelligent Ravenclaw tower. Harry snorted again-amused by his thoughts. His mate always said he had a sense of dry humor. Pulling out a fag, he couldn't help but agree with him. Harry slid his hand through his waist length straight black hair, wincing when it got tangled.

_Maybe Dray will help me brush it out..Yeah, that'd be nice..I'll cook him a nice big breakfast, then we'll sit infront of the fire cuddling..I really want my Dragon right now..He's gotta hurry, he'll miss it.._ Harry took a drag of the 'little cancer stick' as Draco dubbed it. Draco's been trying to get him to stop. Yeah, he'll stop..for Draco. This will be the last one.

Watching the sun rise was beautiful, if not a bit lonely. Harry panted, it was really starting now. Draco wouldn't be too sad.. would he? Hopefully not. Harry hoped he isn't lonely right now.. As Harry brushed his hand against the four large and deep gashes on his body (one on his throat, his magic only holding on for so long, one on his right side, starting from his armpit to his knee cap, twisting around like a snake, one on his left arm, from his inside wrist to his elbow, and the last on the back of his head, secretly he wondered if his brain would fall out).

_Draco's going to miss it..._ Harry thought, setting his right arm against another rock, laying his head on it. The purples and pink in the sky slowly turned into a darker purple and blue.

-With Draco-

Draco felt the pang in his heart. His veela was screeching at him, _**OUR MATE IS HURT!**_ Draco needed to find Harry. NOW! His mate was hurt, really really hurt. Draco flinched as a thought came floating from Harry.

_Where's my dragon..he'll miss it.._ Draco needed to find him! He let out a low keen, whimpering in the pain he knew Harry was feeling. Finally!

Draco turned the corner of the Ravenclaw Tower, looking up, he locked eyes with Harrys form. He was beautiful. Was he watching the sunset? Oh..Draco missed it. Now that he was near Harry, his Veela was quiet. He sat there, watching Harry.

"Harry, come down, we need to go back to Hogsmeade. Everyones waiting." Draco called up to Harry. "Harry?" Then something happened. Something changed, not for the good.

Harrys body slumped back, his body fell off the rocks and into Dracos arms. Draco caught him, looking wide-eyed down at his submissive mate. Harry's eyes were closed, his mouth was smiling a small but loving smiled, blood seeping through the corner and dripping off his chin. Draco then saw his neck. The gaping wound.. his veela moaned. His mate must've been in such pain.. and he wasn't there! Looking down at his mates stomach he saw words written in blood..and in Harrys' handwriting.

_'Draco'_

_'It hurts..'_

_'I love you, Dragon'_

_'Hurry'_

_'You'll miss it'_

Then finally... the one that made him absolutely devestated, past ruined, was the last one...

_'I was pregnant.'_

Draco couldn't hold it in. His Veela side wouldn't be able to live without his mate and their chicks. He clutched his mate to him, climbed over the tower ruins and jumped. He jumped, his mate and chick with him. Never would they be apart, together forever, one against all..

-The Next Morning-

Hermione had found them. Draco's body was curled around Harry's body, the blood spots on the ground looking like wings.. The tears poured down her face as she saw one of Dracos hands were craddling Harrys head, the other his stomach. She broke down in sobs, hugging herself as she looked at the beautiful yet heart-wrenching picture below her and the rest of the wizarding world, the ones that made it, behind her. Merlin knows when _they _got there.

-At the funeral-

_Hadrian James Malfoy(16)_

_Loving Wife of Draconais Lucien Malfoy_

_Was a soon to be Mother _

_The Last Maruader_

_You are now free to cause Mischief in a place entirely_

_Yours and your families own_

_Draconais Lucien Malfoy(17)_

_Loving Husband of Hadrian James Malfoy_

_Was a soon to be Father_

_Devoted to his family_

_Free of the curses of the damned_

_Free to enjoy Freedom and unity_

It was a sad day then. The day that the wizarding world lost some of its most precious and loving people, brought down by the war. Two loving, kind, soft-spoken and totally head-over-wands in love with eachother souls. Oh, and let's not forget the little boy that would've grown up looking exactly like his daddy, making said Daddy worry if his boy would try and steal Mummy from him..

**Authors Note:** I don't know if you guys liked that..I know that I cried when I read other stories...tried..most likely failed at my attempt..but who cares? If you were sitting in the hospital this early in the morning (It's nearly 5, but whatever)... 0_0 Can't tell if I'm tired.. Emery will be coming soon. Along with Cade...So I guess I should sleep or something.. At least you put up with me.. BYE! -Hadrian

BTW A FAG IS A "CIGARETTE" (Did I spell that right? I DUNNO CAUSE I'M NOT EVEN ALL THE WAY AWAKE!)

(IV's are cold- watch out for that. BTW Nurses must be some sort of demeted reincarnation of sadistic demons cause they sure like to stab people with needles alot. No joke. )


End file.
